Wikitroid:Requests for access/Piratehunter 2
This is an RfB that passed successfully. Please do not modify it. Closed by [[User:FastLizard4|'''FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) at 22:42, May 12, 2010 (UTC).' Piratehunter running for Bureaucrat 'for access/Piratehunter 2|action=edit&section=4}} Voice your opinion' (talk page) '(8/0/1) Support (80% required for success); Scheduled to end 01:12, 12 May 2010 (UTC)' - He's been around 2 years, is very good at English and is notable for helping to complete the creature list for ''Super Metroid. As a good friend of his, I decided to nominate him for bureaucrat. -- [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:12, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: *I accept this nomination for bureaucrat rights. --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:12, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Wikitroid by running for bureaucrat. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: :'''1. What bureaucrat work do you intend to take part in? ::A: As a Wikitroid bureaucrat, I intend to first and foremost, put an immediate halt to the senseless Wiki Drama that has plagued our fair Wiki for far to long, this includes every user, including myself (see question #3, below). Just as well, I intend to further strengthen the structure of Wikitroid, via primarily: accepting the Leninistic nature of Wikia, i.e. allowing much more community involvement in matters of issue (what should and should not be included in articles, template issues, RfC issues, vandalism, etc.). Aside from all this, I also, obviously, intend to continue my, now somewhat instinctual, admin chores. Including: keeping vandals at bay, the occasional nuking of unneeded articles, and of course, the great art of Patrolling. :2. What are your best contributions to Wikitroid, and why? ::A: My best contributions as a user, would be: The articles for Super Metroid Creatures, background info on the Prime series (Lore, etc.), and my brutally over-analytic attitude when dealing with correct word spelling/professionalism, and "factual" statements. :3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::A: Regrettably, I have. Quite notably with fellow user and sysop, ChozoBoy. While I feel we may never truly settle things completely, I like to think we can set aside our differences for the sake of Wikitroid and the community. I am personally sorry for what happened during that period, and am sorry again for the effect that confrontation will inevitably have on this RfA, but I am willing to accept it. In the future, I will be most certain to never again allow personal differences to get in the way of running this Wiki, not only in the case of myself, but in the case of all users. General comments }} * Links for Piratehunter: ---- Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting. Discussion Support #As nominator. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 01:17, May 5, 2010 (UTC) #No effect necessary, my friend. I'm not here to confront others. Good luck! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:22, May 5, 2010 (UTC) #'Support:' User likes Space Trek. On a more serious note, I think it speaks for itself when I say that I trust your judgement in matters such as the ones that you'd have to undertake as a bureaucrat. I really can't say much more other than « Bon chance ! » RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 04:06, May 5, 2010 (UTC) #Experienced, knowledgable and not to mention he's a nice guy. Go PH! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:53, May 5, 2010 (UTC) #See all the above. He isn't abusive with his powers, and he seems ready. (but I'm still upset about the buttah cookie) --HavocReaper'48 01:17, May 6, 2010 (UTC) #"A prince is better feared than loved" Lives up quite nicely. Should be a good semi-ruler. Fine, I'll vote for you.--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 03:23, May 8, 2010 (UTC) #I don't see any reason why not, just as long as you don't go rogue and sysop/desysop everyone. ;) --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:34, May 8, 2010 (UTC) #This is SPARTA!!! Wikitroid, a place in dire need of b'crats (because all of them are gone 3/4 of the time! :P). Yah, I'll support ya! [[User:The Exterminator|Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 14:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Neutral #'Neutral' - Eh... he has sometimes been known to disappear for months. However, I am not that much better myself... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:21, May 5, 2010 (UTC) This is an RfA that passed successfully. Please do not modify it.